Up All Night
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: The Newsies are forced against their will to go to an all night BibleReadAThon. This story is the happenings while they were there. For Kitty. Sorry it's late. And no where near done...


Disclaimer:

Me? Own Newsies? AHAHAHAHAHA!

No, sorry. I don't.

Note to self: Get the rights from Walt Disney.

---

A group of about six teenagers entered the Christian Life Assembly Church.

"Do Ise _have_ tah come tah dis Bible-Read-A-Thon thing?" Spot Conlon asked, sitting down in a chair.

"If I do, you do." Jack Kelly replied, setting his black shoulder-bag down next to a table.

"God damnit!" Spot swore. Rain Sweeney smacked him upside the head. "Watch it!" she warned.

"Ow!" Spot whined, rubbing his temples. "Dat hurt!"

"Aww! I'm sorry, Bebey!" Rain apologized, as she kissed the pained spot gently several times.

"Oh, get a room!" Mush Meyers sighed, sitting down next to Spot.

"Sorry I'm late!"Ace Perera apologized, running inside trying to balance a cake in her left hand. "Ran late at work!"

"Ace!" Racetrack yelled, waving at the girl.

"RACETRACK! JACK! RAIN! MUSH! SPOT! KID BLINK! YOU GUYS CAME!" Ace yelled, running over to hug them. In all of her excitement, she dropped the cake on the floor. Without even noticing the ruined cake, she hugged everyone and then kissed Jack. "I'm especially glad you came." she whispered to him. "I missed you."

"I missed youse too," Jack admitted.

"Oh puh-lease!" Kid Blink sighed as the two kissed.

"Ahem!" Youth Pastor Justin MaCarther cleared his throat loudly. Jack and Ace quickly broke apart.

"Erm... Hello, Pastor. This is Jack Kelly. The boy I told you about." Ace explained. Jack spit in his hand and intended to shake Justin's hand, but Justin just frowned and refused to put out his hand.

"What's da mattah?" Jack asked.

"That's disgusting." Youth Pastor Justin replied. Jack shrugged and wiped his hand off on his jeans.

"So, you are the gang from New York?" Youth Pastor Jeff Graves asked. The six kids nodded.

"Which one of you is which?" Jeff asked.

"Dumb question, Gravey Train. I'm Racetrack Higgins. I'm da best pokah playah you'll evah meet." Racetrack introduced himself.

"Ise Jack Kelly. I'm Ace's boyfriend." Jack replied.

"Mush Meyers. Erm... friend of these people. And hater of oatmeal." Mush grinned a bit.

"Rain Sweeney. Spottie's goilfriend." Rain said, waving from her spot in Spot's lap.

"And Ise Spot Conlon. The greatest leadah o' Brooklyn youse will evah meet.Oh, yah, and dis is me goil." Spot replied, motioning towards Rain.

"Last, but not least, I'm Kid Blink Parker. Nothin' special 'bout me, cept Ise blind in one eye." Blink sighed, pointing at the eyepatch.

"Oh, you weren't just dressing up as a pirate?" Youth Pastor Justin asked. Kid Blink shook his head, trying to hide his goofy grin.

"So, when do you want to read?" Jeff asked.

"Read what?" Spot inquired.

"It's a BIBLE READ A THON! What do you think we're gonna read?" Ace replied sarcastically.

"Nancy Drew novels." Mush answered.

"The Bible, you dumbass." Rain sighed. Youth Pastor Justin raised his eyebrow.

"Erm, The Bible you sweet darlin' boy." Rain improvised.

"Back to my question!" Jeff reminded them.

"Right. I'll read at... One AM!" Jack volunteered.

"I'll read after him." Ace said.

"Just put me down as a whenever." Rain grinned, playing with her auburn hair.

"I'm reading foist. Brooklyn boys always read foist. Wese just da best." Spot bragged.

"Pastor Harper reads first," Ace whispered.

"Who's that bastard? I should go first!" Spot exclaimed.

"Ahem! He's the Head Pastor. The one who leads this church." Jeff said.

"Did you know that a church is a place of sanctitiy for Christ?" Youth Pastor Justin asked Spot.

"O' course! Sanctity is not havin' sex every night. But every other night is okay. You just need that one night to pray to God the girl youse sleepin' wit isn't pregnant." Spot finished. Rain's jaw dropped. "YOUSE DON'T EVAH SAY THAT!"

Spot bent his newsboy's hat over his eyes. "Oops."

"He isn't saved yet. We're workin' on it." Ace explained, patting the blonde boys head.

A moment later, fourty other teens came in. Loud, wild teens. Ready for a night of fun, friends, and Christ.

"Are dey all stayin' here tonight!" Spot asked disbelievingly.

"Yah. Of course. This is an all night event." Ace reminded Spot. Spot groaned. "A whole night of behavin'! This is riduculous!"

"All teens outside! Pastor Harper is going to start reading!" A voice buzzed over the loud speaker.

"IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!" Racetrack whined.

"Get over it and come on." Rain sighed, following the huge group of teens outside.

"Matthew chapter one, verse one. 'The book of the geneology of Jesus Christ, the Son of David, the Son of Abraham: Abraham begot Isaac, Isaac begot Jacob, and Jacob begot..." Pastor Harper began in a monotone.

"He begot me bored!" Kid Blink whined. Jack was snoring loudly.

"SHH! We're supposed to be completely silent!" Ace hissed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll wake Jack up." Mush mumbled, shaking Jack awake.

"FUCK OFF!" Jack shouted. The reading paused as Pastor Harper glared at Jack.

"Whoops?" Jack offered. Pastor Harper shook his head in disgrace.

"Nice going, Jack!" Spot whispered. "He hates us already!"

"Here, put this in the Speed the Light Missions Offering Box." Rain said, handing Jack five bucks. Jack jammed the money into his pocket and went up to the table in front of the pulpit. He tipped the box over and took all of the money out. He shoved that money into his pocket and shoved his five into the box. Everyone was staring at him disbelievingly.

"What? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do!"

---

Haha. Jack is dumb. Anyways, this is based on our Youth Group's actual Bible Read a Thon. Obviously, I made some of this up. But I based it off the actual events for my best friend Kitty, since she couldn't be there.

More soon!

Please review and tell me what you think by using that beautiful purple/blue button down there!

GiNnY


End file.
